Minecraft: TrollCraft Ep. 1 - THE MADNESS BEGINS/Transcript
Minecraft: TrollCraft Ep. 1 - THE MADNESS BEGINS is the first episode of CaptainSparklez' perspective of the Minecraft series TrollCraft. The episode was released on August 26, 2016. Transcript *Jordan: *Ian: Hey what's goin on guys SSundee here... *Crainer: *Ian: ...with Crainer and CaptainSparklez. *Jordan: That was... *Crainer: Wassup man? *Jordan: ..yeah dude, nice interruption there, bud. *Crainer: Thank you, it's what I do, man, it's what I do. *Ian: Crainer, how long have we been waiting for this day? *Crainer: I can't believe this is a thing, dude! What!? *Jordan: I know dude, I can't...I've been waiting so long dude I just can't... *Ian and Crainer: *Jordan: ...believe it! Wow! Woo! Minecraft! *Ian: Dudes, it is here. Trollcraft...is finally here. What we have been told by Kehaan and X33N, the new, so we have Kehaan, you guys know Kehaan, we have a new, uh, server master? *Jordan: The server master, yeah. *Ian: Yeah, his name is X33N, dudes. His name is X33N. They made us a modpack and a server, and what they told us to do is simply log on, check out our skins, and... *Crainer: What!! *Jordan: And... *Ian: And read the achievement book. *Crainer: Wait, are we... *Jordan: Okay. *Crainer: ...logging on right now? Are you guys ready? *Ian: ...I...go ahead. *Jordan: Let's go multiplayer and... *All three talk at once *Crainer: ...waiting for you dude... *Jordan: TrollCraft... *Ian: ...trollcraft going in... *Crainer: Come on, come on... *Crainer: *Jordan: Okay... Wait, why are you guys in... *Jordan: *Crainer: Why are you naked Sparklez? *Jordan: ...your underwear? ----- **Seems you have some custom Chance Cubes rewards captainsparklez... **Let the fun begin! >:) **MrCrainer joined the game **SSundee joined the game **Veinminer using client keybind. See mod config for details. ----- *Jordan: You're in pink underwear, bro. *Crainer: What!? No!! *Jordan: F5 yourself, oh my god. *Jordan: What happened last night, guys? *Crainer: Um...you guys weren't supposed to know that I have pink underwear. *Ian: Why do I have blue... *Crainer: Why do I have the pink underwear?? ----- **X33N left the game ----- *Ian: *Crainer: Why...pink underwear *Jordan: *Ian: So he said, read the Achievement Book, introduction: *Jordan: ** Introduction **After a wild night of drinks and debauchery you awake to a vast landscape stretching out before you - glaciers, deserts, mesas, and in the far distance the ominous rumble of a volcano. **How did you end up here? Where are your pants? Why do you have the name Gertrude and a phone number written on your hand? You may not be able to answer the troubling questions from your past, but you have your whole future ahead of you. ** ** Welcome to Troll Island ** □ Make a home for yourself. Four walls, a roof, a door, and a lit interior. ** □ Craft and place a bed so you can stop sleeping on rocks. ** □ Find water. Should be simple, right? ** □ Bang rocks together until you get gravel, sand, and clay. *Ian: After a wild night of drinks and debauchery you awake to a vast landscape stretching out before you... *Jordan: glaciers, deserts, mesas, and in the far distance the ominous rumble of a volcano. *Jordan: We had a wild night last night, gentlemen. *Ian: How did you end up here? Where are your pants? *Ian and Crainer: *Jordan: Same could be said for you guys, jeez. *Ian: Why do you have the name Gertrude and a phone number written on your hand? *Crainer: Oh yeah, I kinda...I kinda kissed Gertrude last night dude I remember that one. *Jordan: No, wait, but I wanted to, we were all going to... *Jordan: We were all going for Gertrude? Oh jeez. *Crainer: ...messed up...Gertrude is actually dead now. Yeah, she died. *Jordan: Ooohhhh no. *Ian: ...look at this terrain though. *Jordan: You may not be able to answer the troubling questions from your past, but you have your whole future ahead of you. *Jordan: ...is how it wraps up. Okay. *Ian: So there's a bunch of achievements, dude look at this terrain. Apparently they made an entire custom map for this, uh, TrollCraft. *Crainer: Wait, like an entire, like, custom world? *Ian: Look at the terrain, dude! This is all custom! *Crainer: Whaaat?! *Jordan: Oh my gosh, like, this is, this is the entire world. It's completely... *Ian: ...from what I understand the entire world is custom. If you go- if you press your inventory, there's a hundred and 6 pages... *Jordan: Oh boy. *Ian: ...of items. *Jordan: Oh boy. *Crainer: What?! *Jordan: All righty then! *Ian: Not to mention, there's gonna be a tier system for trolls apparently. I have no i- Crainer, I...I don't know, homie. *Jordan: *Crainer: I'm gonna make another diss rap song, that's for sure. *Jordan: *Ian: All I know is we're in the wilderness with our underwear. *Crainer: It's, it's how we like it! *Jordan: Maybe I'll make a backing instrumental for your diss rap song. Or something. *Crainer: That would be dope. *Jordan: Yeah, 'cause music. *Ian: ...gosh, so you know what? *Jordan: *Ian: I hate both of you, I'm hanging up the call, I'm going to do my own thing. Leave me alone. *Crainer: Good luck, jerks! *Jordan: Wait, oh gee, all right fine! See you later! I'm gonna get Gertrude before you get Gertrude! *Ian: She's dead, you weirdo. *Jordan: No she's... *Crainer''...pink underwear!'' *Jordan: Bye. * ----- **MrCrainer joined the game ----- *''All right! So, uhh, this is TrollCraft! The new series, it'll be going alongside. We'll have Pixelmon as a series...'' ----- ** gl noobs ----- *''We'll have this as a series, so the goal is, after we actually get a setup here,'' So I wanna try to complete, like the first 4 objectives, if possible, in this episode. That'd be great-'' ''That's not good. Okay, we're probably gonna die. Category:Transcript